


A New Low

by TomatoBird



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Advice, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBird/pseuds/TomatoBird
Summary: After losing to his Rival in the finals, Hop finds himself at his lowest point so far, but a close family friend is here to help him through it.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	A New Low

**Author's Note:**

> **NOTE**
> 
> This is NOT a shipping fanfic. Raihan is at least near his mid twenties and Hop is BABY. Any creepy comments or hinting to a relationship between these two will be deleted. This is older possibly soon to be brother-in-law Raihan talking to his younger brother Hop. Nothing else. 
> 
> NOW that that's out of the way, hope ye enjoy!! Hop is best boy.

The sounds of thousands of people cheering and screaming was almost deafening. Hop could feel every part of his body grow limp

He stared ahead, looking at Gloria who was happily petting her Cinderace after a long intense battle. 

He'd lost. 

He was this close to getting to getting finals and having the battle he had been waiting for with Leon. 

And all that was stripped away from him in a matter of minutes. One badly aimed shadow ball that missed had been the decider in the match. 

Hop was filled with an emotion he couldn't quite name. Was it rage? Jealously? Maybe a mixture of both. What he did know however, was he was numb inside. 

Gloria was joyfully waving to the crowd and as her eyes fell on him, her happy face faded to that of worry. 

Hop realised that it was very obvious how he was feeling and decided to quickly compose himself. He put on a smile that would've put professional actors to shame. 

They both walked up to the middle.of the pitch and Hop took Gloria's hand in his. They shook and Hop thanked her for the battle.

"When you fight my brother, give it your all okay?" 

Gloria nodded her head determinedly and they went to separate locker rooms. 

* * *

Hop sat alone in the room, his eyes focused on trying not to let the tears that were welling up fall. That didn't work though.

It wasn't long before silent sobs began to escape him, his body heaving and shaking as they got more and more intense. 

He felt terrible. Not only had he put Lee to shame by losing on national television, he had his dream ripped from heart forcefully and painfully. 

He curled up on the bench and his cries continued albeit more contained in his small body. Nails were dug into his skin and he didn't feel in control of his own body. It was like that for a few minutes, 

Suddenly, footsteps were heard walking in and Hop froze up. He was terrified it was going to be Leon. 

"Hop?"

That voice was familiar but it wasn't his brother. Hop slowly pulled his head up and he saw Raihan standing there. 

"Hey lil buddy. What's up?" 

Hop sniffles as he subtly tried to wipe away the tears and he mumbled out loud. 

"Nothing. I'm fine." 

Raihan knew.that was a lie. He had been friends with Leon since they were kids and had also known Hop since he was a very small child. And if it was one thing he knew about these two boys?

They were terrible liars when they were emotional. 

Raihan wandered over and sat next to him. Hop looked away embarrassed for being found like this. 

"Is this about today's match?" 

Hop was about to deny everything when but he felt tears prick at his eyes again. His lip trembled and he nodded slowly. 

Raihan gave the boy a soft look. 

"I know everyone keeps telling me. ''Oh Hop! Theres always next year!'' But I don't think i can do it again. I….I hate the feeling of it." 

Hop hiccuped as he he spoke, Raihan was taking in everything that was being said to him extremely carefully. 

"Raihan? How can you do it? Go up against your rival time and time again? And not get tired of losing?" 

Raihan let out an awkward chuckle as he scratched the back of his head. A slight blush forming on his cheeks.

"As you know, your brother and I have been dating for years. That kinda rivalry is something that is special and keeps us going."

Hop listened intensely. He remembered the day they came clean about their relationship. Leon had been so much more happier since that day. He always felt thankful for Raihan making him feel that way. 

"But, it didn't start out that way. I was...devastated the day I first lost to him in the tournament. I felt broken. Like all my dreams had been shattered right then and there." 

Hop felt that. That emotion was riling up in his chest as they spoke. 

"But? It doesn't last forever. Sure, its frustrating when no matter what, you just can't defeat them. It makes you wanna quit." 

Raihan looked down at Hop, making sure he was listening to everything that he was saying. Hop stared up at him with a gleam of curiosity to where this was going.

" But in the end, what makes it worth it? Is that feeling of excitement you get when battling. The thrill of a good fight. It's exhilarating. That is something that never goes away." 

Hop took a moment to take all that in. Raihan was right on that regard. He loved how pumped up pokemon fights got him, he couldn't contain his joy of seeing how strong his Pokemon had gotten. And how he wanted to show them off.

"They say, if you're having fun, your Pokemon are too. That is what makes battling great. Sounds cheesy, but hey. A little cheese never hurt anyone." 

Hop gave a small huff and shook his head.

"Well. It would hurt Lee. You know with him being lactose intolerant and all."

Raihan took a second to process the joke and he let out a snort while slapping his knee. 

"Hah! I guess you got me there." 

As Raihan stood up and began to walk away from Hop, he turned back once more and spoke.

"Hop? There's so many things you are good at. You're still young. You get to explore so many opportunities. Do things for you, not what the world expects you to do just because you have a famous brother.'' 

And with that, Hop was left alone with his thoughts. He stared on ahead, trying to think of what he wanted to do. 

But not even a second later, he heard the speaker boom above him loudly.

_**"The finals are about to start! Could Champion Leon and Gym Challenger Gloria make it out to the pitch please?"** _

Hop sighed but he got up.

He didn't want to miss this after all.

  
  
  



End file.
